


Peeta's Wish List

by hutchabelle



Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lists, Christmas Presents, F/M, Little Sisters, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Sisters, Teasing, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta shares his Christmas wish list, but it’s more than Katniss expected.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Everlark Holiday Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070777
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Peeta's Wish List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JHsgf82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/gifts).



> Square filled and prompt: B4, shopping

Katniss glanced down at her phone and saw her sister’s name on the screen. Grinning, she swiped left. “Hey! What’s going on?”

Prim chuckled. “That’s a really good question, Big Sister. What the hell is going on?”

Her stomach dropped at her sister’s tone. Something had happened, and Katniss had no idea what it was.

“Wh-what do you mean? Is something wrong?”

“Have you talked to Peeta today?”

“Is he okay? What happened?” Katniss felt her stomach roll, and she had to work to calm herself when Prim assured her that her boyfriend was fine. “What’s going on?”

Her sister could be infuriating at times. If Katniss didn’t love her so much, she’d probably have to string Prim up by her toes.

“Nothing’s going on,” Prim insisted. “You really haven’t heard from him today?”

“No. Not yet. We’re supposed to meet for dinner tonight, but I’ve been at work. Haven’t even had time to text him yet. Now, have I satisfied your curiosity about how often my boyfriend and I talk during the day?” Katniss snapped. “What the hell is happening?”

“I’m just a little concerned. Peeta sent me his online wish list for Christmas like you asked him to. It’s very helpful.”

“And? Good Lord, Prim. You can stretch a story longer than anyone I know. Tell me.”

“I think maybe he shared some things that were meant only for you.”

Katniss furrowed her brow. She’d seen Peeta’s list. There wasn’t anything on it that was even remotely private. It was full of books and art supplies and various kitchen things she didn’t even pretend to understand. She was just happy he fed her well, especially because she was a terrible cook.

“Like…?”

“Why don’t you just take a look at what he sent me and have a chat with him when you see him? Might be less awkward.”

Katniss tried to bark at her sister, but Prim merely bid her farewell and hung up. Thirty seconds later, Katniss opened the message Prim sent and clicked on the link. She knew what she’d find there, so there was no reason—

“Oh, holy fuck,” she muttered and scrolled through the list. “What the hell?!”

Peeta’s list was full of dildos, lube, and butt plugs. It ended in a grand flourish with a penis pump. Her face burned—both because Prim had seen this list and due to the knowledge that Peeta definitely did not need a penis pump. There was no way this list was his, but it was still mortifying that her sister had seen it.

Hands shaking, she called Peeta and worked to keep her voice steady when he answered. She asked him to send her his wish list, so she could pass it on to her sister. He did so without protest when she explained Prim was having trouble opening the file. Katniss was relieved to see it only included those items she’d known would be there. She passed that list along to Prim and deleted the other one from her history.

But first, she ordered some of the items on the list. After all, there was nothing wrong with buying her boyfriend something a little naughty.


End file.
